Fab Four: Back In Action
by FatalMemoriesLostx
Summary: Logan has a very realistic visit from Lilly in his dreams, and it changes his outlook on his high school life, so he does something about it... Song by Tegan & Sara: I Know I Know I Know


Title: The Fab Four: Back In Action  
Author: Jen  
Rating: PG-13  
Character/Pairing: The Fab Four  
Summary: Just a little idea I had!  
Spoilers: Season One  
Notes: This is after Aaron got arrested, but I messed with the time line a little bit. Logan and Veronica had kissed a few days before, and Duncan doesn't know. That's about all you need to know! I own nothing unfortunately!

* * *

Logan Echolls walked into his home, that was like mansion to most. But to him, it was just a place that he came home to everyday. It was late, for he had gone out with friends right after school let out, to some stupid club, but it was still better then home. The good thing was, his parents weren't there anymore. His mother had left a while ago, or died, but he refused to believe this. His father, well, his good ole dad was in prison for murdering his girlfriend, Lilly Kane.

_From hundreds of miles you cry like a baby_

_You plead with me, shout, scream, tell me I'm staying_

So everyday, he came home to an empty mansion. Walking down the hallway towards his bedroom, he dropped his books right inside the door, not even thinking about the fact that he had a big exam in science the next morning. Getting a splurge of energy, he jumped up and turned in the air so he landed on the bed, on his back. In true Lilly style.

_I know I know I know, I'm still your love_

He'd been thinking about her a lot lately. How everything would be different if Lilly Kane were still alive. The whole world wouldn't be so fucked up. It would be exactly like the last year him and the other members of the "fab four," as some called them, were still alive/friends. He wouldn't have kissed, or be dating Veronica Mars, he'd still be great friends with her and Duncan. And he'd be seeing the greatest girl, Lilly Kane.

_Back from the last place that I wanted to fake you_

_Laugh with me, shout, scream now tell me you're staying_

_I know I know I know, you're still my love_

Logan layed back against the pillows, and tried to shut off his mind so he could get some decent sleep for once. This didn't work though, for his thoughts followed him into his dreams.

I opened my eyes, to see my room. I couldn't have been sleeping but five minutes, which I didn't understand. I leaned up, and propped myself on my elbows looking around the room. Everything looked different, the contents of the room were the same, but theres was the bluish tint to everything I was seeing. I turned towards my door, and she came walking through the door.

"Geez, you were out like a rock Logan!" Lilly exclaimed jumping on the bed next to me.

"Lilly? What are you doing here?" I asked, moving my hand to touch her. She was there, for the soft feeling of her silk shirt was what I touched.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm your girlfriend dumbass," she retorted, narrowing her eyes.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_Box after box and you're still by my side_

"But- you- this has to be a dream," I yelled backing away from her.

"Wow, you're a genius! Did you really think this was real?" she asked getting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, I wasn't sure, everything feels so real," I replied looking around.

"Its supposed to. I brought you here, 'cause I need to talk to you Logan," Lilly started.

"What do you mean _you_ brought me here?" I asked, backing against the wall, "Your dead!"

"Gosh, your like Veronica! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie?" she asked throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Yeah," I answered, curious as to where she was taking this.

"My soul is doomed to walk the earth until justice has been served on my killer," she continued, placing her hands on her hips.

_The weather is changing and breaking my stride_

_I know I know I know, it's just this day_

"But my dear old dad's in jail already, justice has been served, you soul is no longer doomed," I replied, leaning against the wall.

"And now I get to say goodbye, souls almost always get to say goodbye if they're good ones, which I am," she stated proudly.

"So, this is your goodbye?" I asked.

"Yes, that and my time to bitch you out," she told me, narrowing her eyes at me again.

"What! What did I do?" I screeched.

"Well, for starters, why were you such a jerk to Veronica after I died? She didn't do anything wrong! She was hurting just as bad as you were," she scolded.

"Her dad thought it was the Kane's! They wouldn't kill their own daughter! And more importantly, if she wouldn't have told you that I kissed that other girl, I would have been with you that afternoon, and you wouldn't have been killed," I told her. How could she just come into my dreams like this? Even though it was nice to have her yelling at me again, I missed it, I miss her.

_House after house, just like car after car_

_You see club after club and it all seems so far_

_I know I know I know what else are we here for_

"Yes I would have, it just may have been a little later in the evening," she replied glaring at him, "You couldn't have prevented this, and its not anyones fault other then my own and Aaron's."

"Its not your fault! How could you say that?" I asked quickly.

"If I wouldn't have slept with Aaron, he wouldn't have killed me, that's easy enough to figure out," was her response, and I just gaped at her. "Just do this for me, don't stay away from everyone just because of this little matter, go back to the way things were, it'll make me happier," she replied hopefully.

"We can never go back to the way things were without you, Lil," I told her, not understanding why she was telling me this.

"I know, but try, be as normal as possible," she replied. She looked so hopeful, that I couldn't say no. There was no way in hell I would have been able to say no.

"Alright, I'll try," I said, and she jumped up and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"I knew you'd break Logan! You never could withstand my wit and charm," she replied, and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Lilly, always will, no matter what, remember that," I told her, but when I opened my eyes to look at her, I was in my room, and my alarm clock was going off for another day of school. I heard a soft 'I know' from the corner of my bedroom, and whipped my head around to look where the voice came from, but no one was there.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

_Stick your hands inside of my pockets_

_Keep them warm while I'm still here_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

I slammed my hand down on top of the annoying little box that kept beeping. Who ever made alarm clocks, should have been shot, several times. Sighing, I sat up and walked towards the bathroom to get a shower. Last night was an eventful day of playing poker at Duncan's house and drinking, of course. So on top of having a weird dream, I have a hangover. Great. Reaching into the medicine cabinet, I pulled out the bottle of Tylenol and swalloed two of the tablets before shedding my clothes and jumping in the shower.

_Last night I was writing about you_

_I know my screaming and shouting won't keep you_

_I know I know I know,_

_you're still my love_

I walked into the crowded hallways of Neptune High, looking for Duncan. Finally, I spotted him leaning against the row of lockers, talking to someone, but I didn't know who for Duncan's large frame blocked my view.

"Hey man, who are you talking to?" I asked walking closer to Duncan.

"I was talking to Veronica," he stated cautiously. I hadn't told Duncan that we had kissed, and it was probably a good thing.

"Oh, what about?" I asked, suddenly very curious. I watched her shift and look at the ground quickly, not looking at me at all.

"Well, I was asking her if she wanted to go to dinner sometimes, seeing as though we aren't brother and sister," Duncan replied cautiously.

_I wake up to the sound of you working_

_You're one room right over, stressing and loving me_

_I know I know I know, he's still my love_

I've got to say, if I wasn't awake before, I was now. Hearing Duncan say he was asking Veronica out, was just a big wake up call. "Well that's awesome, things can finally get back to normal around here," I replied nonchalantly. I saw Veronica's head snap up at me saying that out of the corner of my eye, but I still looked at Duncan. He smiled and turned back to Veronica.

"You can just tell me your answer later okay?" he replied, walking away with his books and having an extra little bounce in his step. I knew he had wanted to do that for a long time, but the fact that Veronica may have been his sister always stopped him.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

"You don't care that he just asked me out?" Veronica asked incrediously. I was surprised she even cared what I thought.

"We kissed, it was by accident, did you really want something to come of it?" I asked. This stumped her as she looked at the ground and shook her lightly. "Exactly, so if you go back out with Donut, then we can go back to the way things used to be," I replied.

"What do you mean, the way things used to be?" she asked, looking at me again.

_Stick your hands inside of my pockets_

_Keep them warm while I'm still here_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

"I mean, the way things were before Lilly died, all of us being the best of friends again," I replied running a hand through my damp hair.

"You really want to do that?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. I quess it was really unlike me to say something like this, but hey, if it made Lilly happy, I'd do anything.

"Yes, I really do. I miss all the crazy things we used to do," I replied, seeing her start to break.

"But Lilly was always the one to make us do crazy things," she replied quietly, missing her former best friend.

"So we'll take her spot over, if we want to do something, we won't think about it, just do it," I told her, knowing that's what Lilly always did.

"Alright," Veronica gave in, still a little wiery.

"Good, lets go explain this to Duncan," I said happily as I put my arm around her shoulders and we started walking in the direction Duncan went

_Stick your heart inside of my chest Keep it warm here while we rest_

_Tell them this love hasn't changed me, hasn't changed me at all_

Behind the two friends walking away, Lilly Kane could be seen smiling at the two. Glad her friends were back together, Lilly whispered, "The Fab Four, back in action." Turning

around, she started to disappear as she walked out of the high school for good.

_The same as I love you, you'll always love me too_

_This love isn't good unless it's me and you_

**The End**


End file.
